1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including liquid crystals. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus that includes the display device including the liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a growing demand for display devices for use in mobile devices such as mobile phones and electronic paper. Such a display device includes a display area portion in which pixels are arranged in a matrix, a vertical drive circuit that selects the pixels in the display area portion row by row, and a horizontal drive circuit that supplies an image signal to each of the pixels of a row selected by the vertical drive circuit.
Wirings connected to the vertical drive circuit and the horizontal drive circuit are arranged in the display area portion of the display device. Arranging the wirings in an overlapping manner on a black matrix formed in a grid on a color filter can prevent the wirings from being visible from a display surface of the display device.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-14982 (JP-A-2004-14982), a display device is described that includes thin film transistors in each of which source, drain, and gate electrodes, an organic semiconductor layer, and an insulation layer are disposed in a desired structure using substantially transparent materials on a transparent substrate, and also includes wirings composed of a substantially transparent conductive material that have electrical contacts with the transistors.
In recent years, display devices are required to have higher definition. An increase in the definition of the display device leads to an increase in the pixels, which, in turn, increases the wirings, leading to an increase in a space for arranging the wirings. This increases an occupation ratio of the wirings on the display panel, leading to a reduction in a ratio of an opening as a light transmitting area, that is, an aperture ratio. The reduction in the aperture ratio of the display device leads to a reduction in a quantity of light transmittable through the display panel relative to a quantity of light emitted from a light source.
To cope with this, the display device disclosed in JP-A-2004-14982 obtains a high aperture ratio by making the electrodes from transparent electrodes of ITO or the like so as to make the wirings invisible. However, with the configuration in which the black matrix is disposed on the color filter, the black matrix limits the aperture ratio. Therefore, in the above configuration, there is a limit in the improvement in the aperture ratio even if the transparent electrodes are used for all of the electrodes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can efficiently use light emitted from a backlight and an electronic apparatus including the display device.